1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording and reproducing devices such as tape recorders and, more particularly, is directed to such devices wherein selected modes of operation are achieved by selective depression of mode selecting push buttons which activate mode changing mechanisms within the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording and reproducing devices such as tape recorders of the cassette type have been provided where selected modes of operation such as recording, reproducing, rewind and the like are initiated by depressing a control push button which initiates the desired response. Devices of this type often require that two or more different push buttons be depressed to initiate certain modes of operation. Such a necessity often makes use of such recording and reproducing devices needlessly complex and difficult to use with facility.